shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yolanda Do Right
* Tracy Blagdon |series = 5 |series_no = 5.09 |number = 120 |released = * 17 August 2020 * 12 September 2020 * 11 October 2020 * 22 October 2020 * 30 October 2020 * 19 November 2020 * 21 November 2020 * 28 November 2020 |previous = Jessicake Makes a Mistake |next = Grudge Match }} Yolanda Do Right is the ninth episode of the fifth series. Plot Yolanda Yo-Yo is cross about being in trouble with Bessie Bowl after mistakenly taking some trucks to Sweet Pea's Waste Dump instead of the docks like she was supposed to. Now having to, in Lynn Flight Meal's words, fix her own problems, Yolanda Yo-Yo is upset over having to take trucks to Brendam the next day before starting her other jobs and over the fact that the other Shopkins do not seem to care about how it feels to be in trouble all the time. Rockin' Broc offers to help, but Captain Zoom reminds him that he needs to collect parts to help repair Casper Cap, who is waiting nearby. While Yolanda Yo-Yo heads to the docks with her trucks the next day, she grumbles over Bessie Bowl seemingly having it out for her in particular. She then overhears Buncho Bananas tell Miss Sprinkles that he is always happy to help, which gives her an idea as to how to get the other Shopkins in trouble for a change. She pretends to desperately need help, which Buncho Bananas is happy to give, and tells Buncho Bananas to take the nearby Shopkin parts mentioned before to McColl Farm. Since Posh Pear's load is there, Yolanda Yo-Yo then tells Buncho Bananas to take the fruit and vegetables he will find there to the quarry. And since Max Saxophone's load is there, Yolanda Yo-Yo also tells Buncho Bananas to take the stone he will find there to Airport Yard as the scene fades out. Ever eager to help, Buncho Bananas does exactly what Yolanda Yo-Yo told him to do. Pirouetta is staring at the flatbed of Shopkin parts in bafflement when she hears Posh Pear ask where her fruit and vegetables bound for market are. As Pirouetta tells her, Max Saxophone arrives at the quarry and asks where his load of stone headed for Ulfstead Castle is. Corny Cob tells him that Buncho Bananas collected it. Twinkle Cupcake adds that Buncho Bananas left all the fruit and vegetables in front of them. At that moment, Rockin' Broc arrives at Airport Yard, expecting to find steel to take to Brendam docks, but he does not see any steel there. It is revealed that Buncho Bananas took the steel to Ulfstead Castle, where Polly Perfume tells him that they need stone, not steel. Thanks to Polly Perfume, Buncho Bananas realizes that he should know better than to listen to Yolanda Yo-Yo and that she was not really helping. Yolanda Yo-Yo is chortling to herself while shunting, knowing that her plan worked. Posh Pear arrives at market and sees that the fruit and vegetables never arrived. Rockin' Broc tries to ask around the docks about his steel and flatbed of Shopkin parts, but he cannot remember who the parts were for. They were for Casper Cap, whom Captain Zoom regrettably informs that they are unable to repair him. Lynn Flight Meal clarifies that Rockin' Broc did not deliver the parts, which are still sitting abandoned at McColl Farm. That night, Yolanda Yo-Yo is startled awake by the sound of Bessie Bowl, in sheer confusion, telling off Posh Pear and Rockin' Broc for not doing their jobs. She is especially confused about what happened with the "usually so reliable" Max Saxophone. She declares that Casper Cap has been hanging around all day and that Yolanda Yo-Yo is the only Shopkin who has done her job properly. Yolanda Yo-Yo says that it is just her trying to be useful as always, when Buncho Bananas rushes in and bumps into Jessicake. He tells Yolanda Yo-Yo about the confusion, which prompts Bessie Bowl to ask him what else Yolanda Yo-Yo asked him to do in addition to taking the stone to Shopville Airport. As Buncho Bananas tells her, realisation as to what happened dawns on the other Shopkins, and Yolanda Yo-Yo tries to slink back into the Shopkinworks, away from the absolutely furious Bessie Bowl. Her plan foiled, Yolanda Yo-Yo is upset that she is still the only one to be in trouble even when she is the only one who did not do anything wrong, or so she thinks. Characters *Jessicake *Buncho Bananas *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Miss Sprinkles *Captain Zoom *Lynn Flight Meal *Posh Pear *Max Saxophone *Rockin' Broc *Casper Cap *Corny Cob *Twinkle Cupcake *Polly Perfume *Pirouetta *Bessie Bowl *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Uncle Eggward (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *Popsi Cool (cameo) *Bling Unicorn Ring (cameo) *Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Vicarstown Shopkinworks **Vicarstown Shopkin Sheds **Fortune Stella's Shed **Brendam Docks **Shopville Shipping Company **McColl Farm **Blue Mountain Quarry **Airport Yards **Airport Bridge **Fashion Boutique **Small Mart Yards **Town Square **The Cow Field (fantasy) **Ffarquhar Quarry (fantasy) **Wellsworth Scrap Yard (fantasy) **Sweet Pea's Waste Dump (mentioned) *The Mainland (fantasy) **The Experimental Shopkins Yard (fantasy) *United States (fantasy) Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas *Kate Murphy as Yolanda Yo-Yo, Lynn Flight Meal, Posh Pear, Twinkle Cupcake and Polly Perfume *Erika Harlacher as Miss Sprinkles *Doug Erholtz as Captain Zoom, Max Saxophone, Rockin' Broc, Casper Cap, Corny Cob *Kate Higgins as Pirouetta *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl Trivia *The title is likely a reference to the cartoon Dudley Do Right. *Yolanda Yo-Yo's fantasy sequence is a parody of the current intro from Series 4 onwards. *Apart from Jessicake reading the title aloud, this episode does not include any narration. *A callback from the third series episode, SPK Checkout! (Episode 1) was made when Rockin' Broc sang the same song from the latter. *This episode marks the first of a few things: **Max Saxophone's first speaking role since the movie Shopkins: World Vacation, his first speaking role in an episode since the second series episode, After Party (Part 1) and his first speaking role in an episode outside of stock footage since the second series episode, Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1). **Twinkle Cupcake's first speaking role in an episode. **Small Mart Town Square's first appearance since the second series episode, Keep in Touch. *This episode marks the only things for a few characters in the fifth series: **Caper Cap and Corny Cob’s only speaking roles. **Pirouetta, Uncle Eggward, Twinkle Cupcake, and Farmer McColl’s only appearances. Goofs *Throughout the fantasy sequence, the Shopkinworks is miscoloured purple. In Other Languages Category:Episodes